


More than awards

by Immovable_McLennon



Category: British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Emily doesn’t exist for the purpose of this story, I’m bitter so I wrote this in like 15 minutes, M/M, Richard being a supportive boyfriend, Rocketman deserved better, i’m gonna pretend that Richard was at the Baftas with Taron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immovable_McLennon/pseuds/Immovable_McLennon
Summary: Taron and Richard at the Baftas. Richard goes along for the press interviews after 1917 won seven Baftas. But he has something else he wants to say as well.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	More than awards

**Author's Note:**

> I’m bitter and so I wrote this to make me feel better.  
> This movie and our boy deserved better. So fuck you to the Oscars, the Grammys and the Baftas.

„And I‘d just like to quickly add something if I may,“ Richard said as the press interviews he attended with the rest of the cast of 1917 for winning seven Baftas came to a close. „I‘ve come here tonight as part of two films that have both gotten nominations. Sadly Rocketman didn‘t win an award tonight but I‘m so proud of that movie. And I‘d just like to say - Taron, wherever you are, you were awe inspiring as Elton and I couldn‘t have wished for a better leading man. You poured your heart and soul into this role and you made something you can be very proud of, award or not. And I know you‘re gonna hate me for not warning you about what I‘m going to say next but I‘m gonna do it anyway because it‘s the truth and I don‘t care who knows it. I love you, T. I love you so much and I can’t wait to see your star rising higher and higher.”  
Richard looked out into the room as he took a deep breath. He had not expected this to happen tonight but he was emotional and so full if love for his leading man. Only now did he realise how silent it had become in the press room.  
The rest of the cast seemed as surprised as the reporters by the admission that had just left Richard’s mouth. He had just come out live on national television. 

Richard as well as the others quickly thanked the reporters before they left the room. Once outside Richard was pulled into one hug after another, congratulating him for this huge step he just took. The tightest hug of all came from Colin.  
“Take care of him. He’ll be very emotional tonight with Rocketman not getting any recognition and you finally outing yourself.“  
Richard could only nod. It was amazing to see how much Colin still cared for Taron.  
„I think I better go and find him to explain what I did before someone asks him about it,“ the Scottish man said before making his way towards the parts where he suspected Taron to be right now. He hadn‘t really wanted to leave Taron to go to do the interviews but he figured that he at least had his mum there while Richard was gone. 

He found Taron to one side off the huge room sort of burying himself in his mum’s arms.  
“T?” whispered Richard once he got close enough. Tina had already spotted him and just smiled proudly at him. Taron looked up immediately when he heard his boyfriends voice. He disentangled himself from his mother and was quickly throwing his arms around Richard.  
“I love you, too, Rich. You absolute bastard,” he sniffled into his neck.  
“You saw?” Richard asked slightly confused.  
“There’s TV’s here you know. This... it means a lot, you know. I love you so much and I can’t wait to show the world how much.”  
“Love you, T. I wish everyone else could have seen how brilliant you were and given you the recognition you deserve for it.”  
“You know, the people whose opinion I care about have given me all the recognition I need. Elton and David. Dexter. Jamie. My family. But this movie gave me something much more important than awards,” Taron explained, lifting his head from Richard’s shoulder to finally look into those piercing blue eyes that were so full of love.  
“Yeah? And what’s that?” Richard asked.  
“You - my love, my happiness, my joy.”


End file.
